1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rebound apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for rebounding balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rebound apparatus have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,751 to Ketchum teaches an angularly adjustable rebound apparatus for athletic training. A generally rectangular front frame carries a rebound net and is spring-mounted on a similar back frame. Behind the back frame a rigid support base presents generally triangular opposite sides, each having a horizontal bottom side rail, a front side rail extending up from the front end of the corresponding bottom side rail, and a diagonal side rail extending down from the upper end of the front side rail to the rear end of the bottom side rail. Each bottom side rail has top openings at intervals along its length for receiving a locking pin on a corresponding slider. Each slider carries the socket of a ball-and-socket joint which connects the slider to the rear end of a rigid rod which is pivotally connected at its front end to the lower end of the back frame.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,189 to Rajacich teaches a recreational apparatus for rebounding balls, and the like, thrown against it. The apparatus is constructed comprising three net planes and four playing surfaces so that two players may simultaneously use the apparatus by playing on opposite sides thereof. The frame has horizontal bars and side legs and can be separated into portions for breakdown purposes. Each of the three net sections is attached to the frame by spaced resilient members.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,083 to Grunfeld et al. teaches a portable soccer goal with rebounding net to return a ball struck into the net. The frame of the goal is formed by a pair of vertical posts and a long horizontal tube and is secured to the ground by a pair of the base supports. Pivotable struts further support the vertical posts. The net has a sleeve that positively joins the net to the frame over the entire horizontal length of the frame, and there is a resilient mainstay cord threaded into the net near the periphery. The net and mainstay cord are secured by hooks at the base supports, and the net is oriented to the outside of the struts. When the struts are spread outwards, the tension in the net is increased so as to be sufficient to rebound a ball struck into the net.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 to McLain teaches a portable practice target, for propelled balls, that includes a light-weight plastic tubing and fittings framework that supports a front and a rear panel in an essentially vertical position. Three edges of the panels are attached together so that the panels fit over the vertical support like a sock or pillow case. The front panel can have a central pocket and the rear panel can have a central opening so that when the panels are positioned over the vertical support, the front panel pocket can be threaded through the rear panel opening. Adjustable strips can be used as a target area and means for adjusting the size of the pocket opening. The framework vertical support can be held in place by angled or adjustable couplings that permit the angle between the horizontal plane and the panels to be adjusted. The panels can be made resilient and elastic to rebound any ball that does not enter the pocket.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,104 to Guillen, Jr. teaches a practice device for practicing soccer ball kicking and passing techniques comprising essentially a frame and a rebound surface and optional netting. When the practice device is positioned at a certain distance from the practicing student and the soccer ball is kicked or passed to the practice device, the soccer ball impacts the solid upright portion of the device and then rebounds back to the soccer student thereby challenging his kicking accuracy and response reflex while minimizing his efforts to retrieve the soccer ball. The device is particularly suitable for the training of younger students to improve their soccer skills and technical abilities.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rebound apparatus have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.